In laying underwater pipelines, divers are often utilized to bolt together opposing connector flanges of adjacent pipe sections. In order to do so the divers, typically must hold these opposing connector flanges in a relatively stationary position in order to insert a fluid sealing gasket between these opposing flanges prior to completing the bolting operations that will join these opposing flanges together.
When making the bolted connections a diver must guard against having his hands caught between the relatively moving flanges of these adjacent pipe segments to avoid injury. Gasket insertion devices have been utilized to hold the sealing gaskets in a desired position between the opposing flanges in order to guard against injury to the fingers and hands of the diver and to avoid damage to the gaskets. In deep water diving situations, divers may utilize deep water diving suits or a remotely operated vehicle (a “ROV”). These devices have manipulative arms for gripping tools that aid in the joining together of these opposing flange sections. The manipulative arms of an ROV or a deep water diving suit typically limit the dexterity that may be required to properly grasp, hold and insert a sealing gasket between the opposing pipe flanges.